Rune
by Yami Kaiyoh
Summary: This is a story of a kid that finds out more about the true him than he ever knew existed. The tests the gods and godesses put him through will test him to every extreme. The only way out? To complete his task along with many of his friends he'll make al
1. Chapter 1

Rune

This is a story of a kid that finds out more about the true him than he ever knew existed. The tests the gods and godesses put him through will test him to every extreme. The only way out? To complete his task along with many of his friends he'll make along the journey. . .

Part I

The Beginning

Chapter 1

The young blonde sat up in his bed with his short hair plastered to his head. His vibrant blue eyes showed fear from the dream he'd had. He jumpped as he saw lightening strike outside his window. He slowed his breatheing and picked up a photo sitting next to his bed.

The photo was of an older man that looked almost like the young boy. The same golden hair and ice blue eyes to even the chiseled face of a warrior. The boy set the photo down, unaware that he was being watched by me.

I sat hunched in a nearby tree, watching the young child. I flared my wings as a gust of wind tried to blow me from the tree. I spread the tailfeathers to help grain my balance as the lightening illuminated the young boy's room.

"I sure am glad I'm stationed out of the storm." I sighed miserably. The lightening flashed once more, making my green slit-pupiled eyes shrink some for an instant. It lit up my grey and white fur and wolfish face. I dug my taloned front claws into the branch to keep from falling. My hind legs however, were those of a wolf and didn't give me the grip I needed to keep from falling.

I yelped as I hit the ground before spreading my wings and flying back ot the branch. I was _not_ failing my mast. . .er friend. After I was sure I was balanced back on the branch, I reached up and wrapped my right talon around the gold medallion on my neck.

"I'm his second in command. . . and I won't fail him. "I muttered to myself as I watched the boy sigh and lay his head back down on the pillow.

hr 

Out far past the town of Grandseal. . .

"C'mon you two slackey's!" the rat hissed as he opened the old door qiuetly.

"But Slade!" one of the burly humans croaked out as he tripped over a rock within the old cave.

The grey furred half-rat turned with malice in his slitted amber eyes. He was dressed in tattered brown pants and a tattered green shirt. He whipped out a dagger before holding it to the man's throat.

"Shut up Jerico!" he hissed loudly, making sure the other one could hear as well. "We're going to find those jewels even if I die trying. Understand? Both of you?"

The two humans nodded and silently waited for him to feel around the walls. A brick sank in under his nimble paw. The wall retracted and revealed a set of stairs. He slipped silently down the stairs like a good thief and wandered towards the bright purple light at the end of the long corridor. The two humans scampered after him.

"Look!" the unnamed human said as he saw Slade looking at the two jewels.

"Shut up, Pat!" the rat spat as he took the jewels in both paws and tugged but nothing happened.

He pulled off his leather gloves to show his set of short but sharp claws. He put his bare paws on the suprisingly warm gems. He slipped his nails in the small openings behind the gems and tugged. They budged slightly.

"Aha!" Slade placed a nail in every one of the five slots and tugged. The gems came out easily. He flew backwards and smacked into the wall, knocking him silly.

A rumbling startled the three sucessful thieves. "Let's get out of here!" the humans shrieked.

They picked up their fallen leader and carried him out of the old cave.

hr 

In the well protected Grandseal castle. . .

"Guard!" the king called out. A fierce wind blew in and seemed to magically put out the candles. "Bring a light!"

"S-sir!" the minister said, shaking slightly. "There's no more lights in the castle. . . "

He was interupted by a soldier. "I'm taking my guard at the tower. "

"Be careful in this storm. " the minister nodded.

The soldier bowed and started up the steps. He glanced out the window. "Your Highness!T-the. . . the tower!"

The minister turned sharply and looked out the window,seeing it rock with the dorce of the wind, threatening to topple over. "It is!"

The soldier glanced at the minister, who ran after the now running soldier.

The king looked around nervously. "I feel as if I'm being watched. . . "

I hovered just out of sight. I wasn't about to let this fool mess up His plans. Who's he? You'll find out later. I need to pay attention to this fool. How he ever got to be a greater devil, I'll never know.

The king turned around to see nothing. He breathed in slightly and let it out slowly. "You're only paranoid. . . "

The sound of soft laughter echoed through the chamber as the demon pearched himself on top of the king's throne.

"Wait a minute. . . I _am_ being watched!" he gasped as he turned to face the throne.

"Well well well. " the demon cackled as the lightening lit up his face and body.

He was garbed in a orange and blue robe with a armada hat on. His eyes were a pupiless yellow and his skin a sickening green. He was a demon goblin.

"Who are you! GUARDS!" the king yelled as he backed up a few steps.

The demon called forth a tornado and launched it at the king. He spun frantically.

"HELP!" he yelled as the demon disappeared. The wind died down. . .

hr 

The next morning. . .

The blonde boy sat back up in bed and gasped as he saw how late it was (via the sunlight marks on the floor of his room). He threw the covers off him and rushed to get his brown pants over his white briefs. He pulled on his white and orange shirt over that. He reached into his chest of drawers and jerked out his leather gloves and pulled them on as well.

He raced down the steps to be greeted by his mother. She was short and rather chubby but not eneough to really be called fat. Her emerald eyes flashed angrily as he sat at the table and wolfed down a plate of eggs.

"You're late getting up. " she barked as she turned her attention back to the stove where she was seeping tea leaves.

"I can't help it. . . " he gulped down the food in his mouth. "The storm kept me up. "

"Well I. . . " she started before he jumpped up and ran to the door.

"Sorry! No more time!" he said as he slipped his feet into the comfortable rawhide shoes he kept by the door and grabbed his green and orange cape. "I'm late!"

He grabbed his Bokuto(wooden sword) and rushed out of the house. He jogged past the house of Jared and Mitilda. He waved to the old grey-haired woman who was sweeping the front porch and the old man sitting in a rocker. Jared was, at one time, one of the greatest soldiers the King had ever had. Jared and his wife were now in their late sixties.

Bowie slowed down some as Mitilda yelled for him to stop. "Yes?"

"Don't you need a lunch?" Mitilda asked with a sparkle of mirth in her eyes.

He stopped and looked down at his hands. "Whoops. I was in such a hurry to go I forgot it!"

"Well you know I always keep one for you" Mitilda handed him a brown bagged lunch. "Now hurry on to school. "

hr 

Bowie leaned on his knees and took a few deep breaths to slow his breatheing. He gazed around the room to see one of this three classmates.

First was the priest. Her blue hair fell loosely and longly down her back and to her waist. She had her staff behind her back in it's small sheath. She, unlike a human, had a much thinner structure, longer fingers and sharply pointed ears. Her reddish brown eyes met his as he stopped looking around. Their eyes locked for nothing more than a mere moment.

She finally looked away. "Hmph. I'm still angry with you for messing up my Heal spell yesterday. "

"Well Egress ain't easy either." he snapped in return. "It was rude of you to elbow me in the middle of mine."

The sound of clopping hooves made him turn and move out of the way. He fell backwards and scrambled to get away from the kicking hooves. The hooves fell back to the ground.

"Sorry, Bow!" a male voice said. "Thought you were someone else."

He managed to stand with the help of the centaur. Bowie had to shield his eyes while looking at him because the sun was gleaming off his white fur on his horse half. The centaur moved into the room and stood at his desk. His hazel gaze turned to the steps before turning to the elf.

"Hey, Sarah. Where's Sir Astral?" the centaur asked as he brushed his hand back in his light green hair.

"He's yet to come up, Chester." the elf shot Bowie another mean glance.

"Move. "he pushed the elf aside and climbed down the steps.

"Could it be? Uh. . . no. . . I don't think so. . . _This_ looks promising. . . " the old man in the corner mumbled as he looked over several old scrolls rolled out in front of him.

He sighed and ran his long bony fingers over the black robe he was wearing, His white hair was a mess and his beard was slightly tangled. His pure emerald eyes scanned the pages intently until he heard Bowie speak.

"Um. . . Sir Astral?" Bowie asked softly. "It's time for classes. "

"Hmm?" the old wizard looked up before picking up his hat from the desk. "Oh. I. . . I'll be up in a minute. "

"Alright. . . "Bowie answered skeptically.

"Oh and Bowie?" the old wizard said.

"Yes?" he looked back at Astral.

"Was there something about that storm that. . . bothered you almost?"

"If you call constant waking a bother. " Bowie muttered before saying. "Not at all. "

"No? Really?" he sighed and stood. "Go on up. I'll be there shortly."

Bowie walked up the steps to find Sarah in her seat, waiting on the teacher. He went to take his and he no more than touched the seat when she pushed him out.

"Take Jaha's seat next ot Chester!"she snapped, crossing her arms fliudly. It only made her thin figure stand out more.

"Fine, fine. "Bowie muttered under his breath as he slid silently into Jaha's normal seat. "Wake up Ches!"

He elbowed the centaur, making him snort and open his eyes. He yawned. "Is he here yet?"

"No and no. "Bowie answered with a chuckle as Sir Astral came up the steps.

"Alright. . . "he sighed as he leaned on his cane. "Let's see. . . Aha!Wait a minute. . . Jaha's late again I see. . . "

"Leave a dwarf to be late." Sarah hmphed. "Unlike us elves who are always on time. "

"Sarah." the old wizard barked. "Say one more racial slur like that and I swear you'll get detention for a month. "

She slid down in her seat, embarassed and bright red faced. "Sorry. "

"Anyways. Let's start with. . . "

hr 

Elsewhere at the same time. . .

I streched out in the sun of the large field seperating Grandseal and Galam. He'd asked me to wait there so I could see him. He needed my report.

I perked my ears up when I heard shouting and galloping. I lifted my head from my talons and looked around. I saw two humans and a rat race across the field. Two purple dressed centaurs galloped after them. I heard the sound of a crossbowbolt fired and both humans fell. One of the centaurs attacked the rat with a spear;a blunt ended spear. He was knocked out.

I shrugged and laid my head back down. A shadow of a tall human appeared under a tree. It stayed hidden until the centaurs had drug the rat off.

"Skybolt. "the figure said in a female voice.

"Hm? Yes?" I looked up and noticed the shadow. "Oh! I was wondering when one of you'd get here. I was just sunning. . . "

"They are going to the tower. Watch them. "the figure said.

"Go away Cameela. I'm waiting on Him. "I spat.

"He's busy you little halfbreed." the figure now named as Cameela hissed.

"Call me halfbreed again and they'll be one less Greater Devil, got that?" I growled.

"Listen here you little mutt" she growled as I lowered my body into an attack position. "You're his second in command therefore you're mine, Geshp's and Zalbard's as well. "

"That may be true Wench." I snapped my jaws; it sounded like two skulls being crunched together. "But I only listen to one; the one that saved me!"

"Ugh. "the figure moaned before it disappeared and was replaced with that of another figure.

I happily lept fowards and knocked him from the shadows. A young man, roughly the age of sixteen, fell backwards as I licked his cheek. He was dressed in thick green armor hemmed with gold. His purple hair fell softly from it's normal upward flare look as he tried to push me off him. His silver sword with a gold hilt rolled into the grass as he finally wrestled me off him. He stood, dusting the dirt off him and adjusting his green cape with a red inside.

"Hey, girl. Feeling up to the task I'm about to ask you to do?" he asked as he stroked the fur on my head, almost making me melt.

I merely nodded, eyes half closed in pleasure. He knelt and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I want you to understand that if anything happens to me. . . you become leader of the Greater Devils in my place. " he said as he bent closer to my ear. "My little one. . . my love. "

"I know. " I answered with tears in my eyes.

"But I still want you to finish your Reconisance mission. Help him if he needs it. I will go through with this plan." he said as he let go and sat on his knees. "If all works out. . . then the. . . "

The sound of thundering hoofbeats rang through the field as a group of centaur merchants galloped past the tree. The teen looked towards them before vanishing in a green blur.

I whimpered as I heard a ghost of an 'I love you'. I didn't want him to go on the mission the demon king had sent him on. I looked back towards Grandseal. . . and my current goal to keep an eye on the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bowie looked up as Astral shadowed him in his magical symbol homework. Bowie shuffled slightly over his paper, trying to make sure Sir Astral didn't see his doodling. Bowie LOVED to draw.

"Practicing the Bolt spell. . . are we?" he said as he jerked the psper from under Bowie. "Just like your dad. . . he loved the bolt spell. Besides Egress, it was the only spell he knew. Because of that, he was able to train it until it reached max."

Bowie blushed and looked up as the doorknob rattled. :Finally!He can Shadow Jaha for a while like a hawk!:

The door opened to reveal a blue clad soldier. He rushed in, whispered something to Sir Astral and rushed back out. He turned to the class. "Class! Stay right here for now. I have some business to attend to in the castle."

"Did he say the castle!" Sarah whispered to the two boys in an undertone as the old wizard left the schoolhouse. "Let's go after him!"

"But Sarah." Chester whined. "They won't allow three schoolkids into the castle!"

"Quit your whining!" Sarah snapped. "I have an idea.You two in?"

"You including me?" Bowie pointed to himself. "I thought. . . "

"Look. Do you want to go or not?"

:She _must_ be on her period. . . : Bowie thought as he nodded.

hr 

I laid low on one of the tallest towers to watch the three make their way to the castle gate. I looked over my shoulder to see the old tower in the back looming in the distance.

"Better get inside first." I whispered to myself as I spread my wings.

Down below at the gate. . .

"You _can't _go in there!" the left guard yelled.

"I. . . uh. . . oh!" Sarah dug out one of her packets of healing herbs. "S-Sir Astral. . . he. . . he left t-this. . . behind. . . and. . . "

"Well go on through and give it to him." the right guard said. "But be good."

I gave them one last look before leaping into the air and landing in a small alcove of a window in the tower. From there, using Magesight, I was able to watch everything that went on in the castle.

Back in the castle. . .

Bowie, Chester and Sarah crept silently up a small set of stairs." According to the map of the castle Air Astral has. . . this should lead to the princess' bedroom." the elf priest said softly.

The three of them stopped when they heard talking. It took them a minute to realise that the princess' room was right now occupied by the king. . . and Sir Astral was mere two feet from them.

"Maybe so Minister." the wizard turned around for a second. "Huh? You KIDS! I _TOLD_ you to stay at the schoolhouse."

"But Sir Astral! We wanted to see the castle!" Chester said with a slight whiny in his voice.

"He's right." Bowie answered in a quiet whisper.

"It was. . . my idea." Sarah timidly shuffled her feet into the ground.

Astral merely glared at the three of them.

"They don't look like bad kids." the minister said. "As a matter of fact, the reports from the school say they're very nice kids."

"Well they are. . . sometimes."Astral turned his attention to the minister.

"Then you must have a reason for them being here."

"Didn't you say the tower was opened?"

The minister nodded. "The doors looked as if they'd been broken off."

"I brought them here to investigate." the old wizard turned and started down the steps. "Follow me you three.No more lollygagging."

The three of them followed the old wizard down the steps and to another passageway that seemed to be a roughly hewn cavern one.

"I don't know if the three of you are ready to serve your king but let's go." he turned and walked down the hallway, shooing the guard aside that blocked the passage into the Tower grounds.

"I guess we better follow him." Bowie shrugged.

hr 

"Hmph." I said as I picked up the stone on the sill. "Never seen a mineral like this. . . Oh well."

I shucked the silver speckled rock off, hearing an ouf in response. The centaur underneath the window rubbed his head slightly and picked up the stone. He looked it over and placed it in his slingbag around his waist with a shrug. I turned my attention to the old wizard that was inspecting the inside, letting his frail fingers brush aginst the old designs on the walls.

"Odd. . . "he muttered to himself as he carefully walked up the stairs.

I shifted my claws, making him perk up some. He turned towards the window and saw nothing. I was dangling outside the window with my claws hanging onto the sill. I waited until I was sure he'd turned away before I swung myself back up onto the sill.

He said something that I couldn't hear and the room flashed a brillant white. A pink cloud of floating mist appeared in front of the wizard and tried to make a break past him.

The widard blocked it. "Why are you here?"

The pink clous laughed loudly and shook a few times. Six white clouds appeared from it's body and tried to get past.

"Bowie! Get the others! I'll deal with this one." He yelled back to the three kids.

The blonde one, Bowie, froze on spot, unsure how to combat the creatures. Thst moment of hesitation caused him to not notice the mist heading for Sarah. He glanced at her before lunging for the creautre with his sword.

The wooden sword actually cut a small chunk of the mist out of the creature. I gigled very slightly as I saw his stunned face.

:Let's see if I can still do this!: I closed my eyes and vanished from sight.

Sarah and Chester, seeing his sucess, started to attack as well. Sarah finished off the one who was about to attack her. She turned to face another she saw out of the corner of her eyes only to get her staff knocked from her hands.

She, fustrated, grabbed her staff back up and smacked the spirit hard in the face with it. It disappated into a white mist. "That's that."

She suddenly tensed up as she heard Chester winny loudly in pain. She looked back at him to see his right hind leg cut open. The wound wasn't that serious but left unattended, it'd grow to be even worse.

She hurried over to him and knelt to feel the wound. She ran her fingers up it, making the skin close up after it. She pulled out a roll of guaze and tape and applied it to the leg carefully. She pulled the tape tight and patted it slightly.

"There." she looked up at the face of the centaur to see him watching her strangely.

"Um. . . Sarah? There's. . . there's something behind you?" he said sorta unsure of himself. "It looks like. . . maybe a. . . would you believe a Wovario."

She looked back in time to see a clouded mist shaped like a wolf disappear but not before tapping her slightly. "Why that rude little. . . "

She looked up as she heard bowie yelp in pain.There was a growling as well. She jumpped up and ran to him to find him in a kneeling position with his right hand clamped over a bleeding wound on his left arm. His sword was still gripped hard in his left hand.

"You ok Bow?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"I'm. . . fine." he looked up in time to see the same thing Sarah had saw a few seconds ago. "A. . . I think it was a Wovario. . . it saved me."

"A wovario? You believe in them?" Sarah asked quietly. Apparently the mood swing had warn off and the normal timid Sarah was back. One special thing about elves is that they really have two dominant personalities and they show themselves depending on the surrounding suituation. "I thought they were only legends!"

I chortled to myself, making sure they could hear it before letting it fade off.

hr 

I reappeared outside the city limits and giggled as I trotted over to the tree where I met Him at every time I was ready for a report. . .

Out at the Greater Devil's headquarters. . .

The shadow that had adressed me earlier leaned over a crystal ball by the demon goblin. "I doubt she'll like this. . . "

"Should I tell her?" the demon goblin asked.

"You joking,Geshp?" Cameela said with a scoff. "Zalbard would even be killed if he went as well! Let me send one of my underlings for this."

The she-shadow beckoned into the darkness. A elf-like creature stepped from the shadows. It was dressed in brown archer clothing covering it's greyish skin. In his nimble, long fingered hands was a crossbow.

"Yes?" it asked.

"Go to her and tell her Sir Odd Eye cannot be found. He is presumed dead." Geshp said loudly, making sure the others could hear.

Sir Odd Eye's batallion was oddly silent. It was four fifths smaller than the rest of the others now. It was larger two to one before. The two Greater Devils looked at the elven creautre and nodded for it to go on.

Back in the field. . .

"I can't wait to tell him what I'd done! He'd be so proud!" I yipped happily to myself a few times and giggled as I saw a shadow emerge from the tree.

"Mistress Skybolt." it said.

"Yes, Dark Archer?" I asked as I trotted over to him, still giddly with excitement. "Where's Odd Eye?"

"I. . . He hasn't come back from the Volcanon mission yet. They can't. . . no one can find him he's presumed dead." the dark archer turned away from me. "I'm sorry."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I lowered my head into a sad position before snapping it back up with rage in my eyes. Without thinking clearly, I lunged for the archer before mercliessly scratching and biting him. I didn't care it was one of Cameela's army. I was just. . . so ANGRY for loosing him.

The musk from the smell of blood caused me to throw my head back and let out a long howl of rage, anger and sadness. It wasn't like me, as the being Odd Eye had given super intelligence to for him to have a trustworthy friend, to let such instincts show.

I left the body where it was. Let one of the others gather it up. "I'm not being the leader! YOU HEAR ME! I'M GONNA FINISH THE MISSION HE GAVE ME! LEAVE ME BE UNTIL IT'S FINISHED!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in the castle. . .

Bowie, Sarah and Chester all chased Astral. The mist demon, which Astral had told them was a Gizmo, had slipped past them and into the castle.  
Astral ran ahead of the three, darting up to the king's room. The three kids followed.

"Calm down your highness!" Astral reiterated.

The king merely growled and made another move to get around the old wizard. He suddenly rushed Astral, a fist colliding into the wizard's midsection.

Astral slid on his back a few feet before standing with Bowie's aide. "Thanks. Now get back."

Using my magesight, I watched Bowie step back. The wizard traced a strange symbol and screamed. "BEGONE!"

The fireball hit the king, knocking him backwards. He took a minute to sit up. "Wha. . . what happened?"

Astral looked as if he was gonna answer before passing out. Bowie, Sarah and Chester all rushed fowards to help the old wizard up. The King and the minister both helpped out the old wizard into bed.  
hr 

Sir Astral sighed and rolled over in the small bed as he kept his eyes closed. He normally had prophetic dreams when bad things happened where he could link them to other events.

In this one however, he only saw a young teen, possibly no older than sixteen, standing on a high pearch facing the tall mountain in front of him; his gold and green armor glinting in the sunlight and his flamelike purple hair moving slightly in the breeze with his green, red trimmed cape. Demons and monsters below him all seemed to be waiting for something. There were also the fabled Birdmen facing them.A regal looking eagle birdman was facing the teen.

Oddly the old wizard had a very clear picture of him. His brown feathers were covered a little by the blue and white battle garb. A helmet hid the small black crest and a taloned hand held tightly to the hilt of a bronze longsword.

The teen rested a long, thin fingered hand over the hilt of his own and grasped the handle tightly. In one fluid motion, the teen unsheathed the sabre and held it high in the air, allowing the light to gleam off the two shades of grey. He seemed to wait for the other to do the same and when he did, both brought their swords downward at the same time. The two leaders took eachother on as the rest faught among themselves.

Everytime a demon or monster was killed, two replaced it. Not too many of the birdmen were killed but many were wounded. The lead birdman took a chance and slashed the teen across the face; right across the eyes.

The teen, enraged, slashed out blindly and nailed the bird on the wing, leaving a bloody gash across it. The teen lifted his sword again over the fallen warrior, pointed it to the demons and then pointed away.

All seemed to vanish. The teen turned blindly back to the fallen warrior, pulled out a dagger and cast it at the warrior's form; at the feet. The birdman looked up at teen as he vanished, arm covering his eyes.

Back in reality. . .

Astral sat up and looked around before drooping himself back into the bed. He felt a pair of small yet soft hands rub a cloth onto his brow.

He looked over to the side the arm had come from to see the young princess, around the age of twelve, dip the cloth back into a bowl of water. Her sun hued yellow hair, wavy in style, fell just to her shoulders and her tiara rested on the bedside table. She wore a simple pink and white dress. She looked back at the wise old wizard with startling green eyes. To his left sat Bowie with another cloth.

"S. . . Sir Astral." Bowie said quietly as I listened in on the conversation. "The king. . . he told us what you said. Chester and I accepted the trip to Yeel. Sarah still hasn't decided. He told us to leave tomorrow at Dawn."

Sir Astral looked angry. "I wanted the soldiers to go. But I guess it's alright for you three. Use what I've taught you to stay safe and avoid the Slimes on the way there. They're a bit messy to handle."

"It'll be just fine, Astral." the princess said softly with a voice like a bell. "They can do it. I know it."

"I know they can do it but I know Kaylee won't be happy about her boy leaving."

"Mom can just put up a fuss. This is a important mission." Bowie drew himself up.

"Thet's no way to talk about your mother, Bowie!" the princess snapped, her emerald eyes flashing angrily.

Bowie gulped. "I ment I know she'll fuss some. I'm just saying I have to do as the king said."

"If my father told you to jump off the Tower, would you do it?"

"No way! That's scucide!"

"That's the same with the mission!" the princess protested.

"Miss Elis." Astral interupted. "They'll be fine. The four of them can take care of themselves."

Elis let out a fustrated sigh as Bowie stood. "Sir Astral, I take my leave to go tell the others you'll be fine."

hr 

Laying alone in the field above the small village called Yeel, I sighed as I thought about what might've happened to Sir Odd Eye. Silent tears flowed down the grey and black tear marks under my eyes as I whimpered. I knew I had time to rest as they were going to leave the next day.

I looked around at the sound of footsteps approcahing; light ones that sounded similiar to my missing friend! I looked back to see a brown robed boy with a very thin face and pine colored eyes. The hood was down, revealing his long dark blonde hair.

I guessed he was a mage training to be a sorcerer. The long hair siginified the long hours of training spent. I looked to into his eyes and stood, keeping my wings in a lowered position and my tailfeathers tucked downwards to show I was afraid but would not attack if he got too close.

He smiled gently."You're a. . . skywolf are you not?" he asked in a kind voice.

I whimpered as I nodded in response. I was gonna play dumb for the most part. Most Skywolves were a type of beast mages like the Demons and Gargoyles therefore they had a decent amount of intelligence and understood the human language even though it was very rare one could speak it. I decided to play that I didn't know.

"Why are you sad?" he asked softly as I whimpered and moved away from him more. "I promise I won't hurt you. My name's Kazin."

I merely perked up some at how friendly he was being and whined softly.

"You lost someone you loved?" he asked as he sat on the side of the hill. "I did too. My mom and dad died quite a while back but before they did, they turned me over to be cared for by a wise old man named Hawel to train my gift after the priest said I had one."

I moved slightly closer and sniffed the air nearby him, finding a gentle scent. I whimpered softly and moved in where I was just out of arm's length.

I jerked up suddenly as I felt his hand stroking the fur on my head. I yelped and backed away.

"Sorry." he said as he looked out over the village. "You must've thought I was a human. I'm half Elf."

I whimpered again and moved closer before setting my head in his lap with a sigh. He reached down and stroked my back,tracing the length of my wings with a long, delicate finger.

"This is my first time being this close to a mage creature. I've seen your kind in the wild though. . . "

I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at him before whimpering and laying my head back in his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in Grandseal. . .

"Man that was amazing!" Chester cheered as he knelt in the grass with his friends in the field just outside the town walls. "Too bad Jaha missed it."

"He always over sleeps." Sarah said as she bit into some freshly baked cookoi. Cookoi is a breed of chicken known for the fat chickens it usually gets.

"I don't always oversleep!" the dwarf yelled as he swung his axe, aiming for the priest.

She, using the agility an elf is known for, lept out of the way and landed on her feet. She growled and shook her staff threateningly at the short dwarf. "Watch it Shortie. When I learn an attack spell you'll be my gunea pig for it!"

The small dwarf growled in return,running a thumb over the edge of the axe and his brown eyes flashing angrily. His white bandana hid his mop of short brown hair. His green shirt and brown pants were common among the dwarfs that lived in the township. His father ran the weapons shop and was nice eneough to give the four free weapons.

"Cool it, both of you!" Bowie sighed as he rubbed his forehead.  
They 'humph'ed and looked away from eachother. It's always been known that Sarah's Family, the priest and priestess of the town, and Jaha's family, the weaponsmiths, always bickered because the two races don't get along very well. Centaurs were just about the only race that didn't have a race they hated. They were probably the only race that tried to make friends with the others.

The young human looked up at the sound of a '_shoooolp_' sound. He froze on spot and slowly turned, placing his hand on the hilt of his new metal sword. Behing him was a green puddle of ooze. It was the only way to describe it! It was nothing more than a blob!

Jaha, who had out a hand wetstone sharpening his axe, looked up at a '_Skree_' sound to see a huge rat approaching them. He stood and held his axe into the air before bringing it down towards the rat.

Chester jumpped up as he felt a cold sensation on his left hind leg. He whinnyed and kicked out only to meet no resistance. He shook his hoof, trying to get the blob off it.

He took the end of his new spear and plucked the blob off with it before tossing it into the distance. Sarah, who was the only one not paying attention, ended up getting slammed in the back by a rat's tail. She stood and held out her staff.

"Take this!" she rose the staff into the air and slammed it down on the rat's head, dazing it.

Bowie was still fussing about the green blob that had snuck up on him. Every time he hit it, it reattached itself and attacked. He closed his eyes and outstreched his right hand before shoutting the words. "I summon Bolt!"

He traced the low power spell shape. A bolt of lightening jumpped from his outstreched fingers and hit the glob. He figured that if water conducts the stuff then why not a blob.

The blob settled onto the ground and stopped moving. They were lucky no one got hurt in the process. Bowie looked across the field. "You know what? I think we can make it ot Yeel before sunset if we hurry." he said.  
br 

"Look." Kazin pointed to the entry of the small village. "Newcomers."

I lifted my head and looked down to the four. :Crud! They're here already! Dang it!: I thought to myself as I stood.

Kazin sighed as I got up and shook myself off. I spread my wings, flapped into the air and cicrled overhead as the young man made his way down the hill.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kazin asked as he stopped in front of the four.  
Bowie drew himself up diplomatically. "We're on a mission for the king to see Sir Hawel."

"Hawel, huh?" Kazin looked thoughtful as he knocked a few loose strands of hair out of his pine eyes. "Well I can take you to see him."

"You know him?" the dwarf with them asked loudly.

"Aren't you. . .a bit short for a dwarf?" Kazin asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Watch it, Halfie." the dwarf growled.

He was about to go after Kazin until Chester picked him up off the ground. "Easy! Easy, Jaha." Chester hissed into the squirming dwarf's ear.

"Leggo!" the dwarf twisted wildly to get out of the centaur's grip.

I giggled as I watched the whole thing. I heard the sound of swooping wings and looked up to see a gargoyle approach me. "Yes?" I asked, seeing Odd Eye's badge on him.

"Misssstressss." it hissed. "He wassss found."

My emerald eyes lit up at the news. "Great!"

A griffon, common to the north of the village, swoobed by to reveal it's rider; Sir Odd Eye.

"You're safe!" I yipped happily as he led the griffon down and landed on the hill while the others were bickering over the dwarf. "Well?"

Odd Eye shook his head and looked at me. I gasped as I saw the slash across his eyes. I knew deep inside me he'd never see again. I placed a talon on his arm.

He seemed to look into my very soul as he said. "Were you. . . crying over me?"

I nodded. "Yes I was."

"Why?" he asked.

"I was told you were dead." I whimpered as I laid my head in his lap and rubbed aginst him like a cat would.

"Those stuffy devils don't know a thing! I'm lucky I have mage sight. Otherwise I'd be totally blind." he said as he stroked my head. "You still doing your mission like I asked you too?"

"They're right down there." I pointed lazily with a claw towards the still arguing group. "See the boy? The blonde human with the cape?He's their leader. The leader of the Shining Force."

"So he's the destined one." Odd eye rubbed his chin slightly. "Odd. . . Looks so much like his dad."

"Oddler." I asked quietly as I closed my eyes. "I was so afraid you were. . . were. . . "

"Nothing could kill me if they wanted. You know that. Only way's a magic fire."

"I know." I rubbed aginst him more, letting him run his long fingers through my thick, rather coarse pelt of fur on my head. "But that don't keep me from worrying."

He turned his blind eyes towards the group. "Are you _sure_ they're the ones?"

"Positive, Oddler." I burried my nose into his hand, urging him to pet me more. Like all other animals, I loved the feel of someone stroking my fur. Probably because it feels like momma cleaning my coat.

"Keep watch on them. I give you permission to show yourself to them if you want. I'd prefer it tell you the truth." he undone the necklace from around his neck and hung it around mine. "Keep this with you. It'll allow me to talk to you directly, no matter where I am."

"Even in. . ." I shuttered as I said the name. "Arc valley?"

"Even there."

"Alright."

"Now go keep watch."

I nodded in return.

br 

The five of them, finally settled, rested in the local bar, where the bartender seemed to know the mage.

"You staying here tonight, Kazin?" the old man said.

Kazin nodded. "Along with my friends, Ricco."

"That's fine with me. The only room I gots right now is in the basement. Don't worry. It's as comfy as a real room down there. But the wine cellar's off limits, ya hear me?"

"Yes, Ricco." Kazin rolled his eyes as the bartender eyed the dwarf.

"Well some of the weaker ones are down there too. You help yourselves to them ones alright?"

"Yes, sir." the dwarf gave him a solute.

"By the way. A friend of yours came in and led herself down to the cellar already."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"She called herself Skybolt. A pretty one she was. Looked like a half herself. Can't be sure. She was closer to a human, though."

"Thanks." Kazin nodded as he pulled on the ring that led down into the basement. "This place isn't much but it's comfy down here."

"Really?" Bowie asked as he saw the young girl the bartender was talking about.

Greyish silver hair fell to my waist and my whiteish skin seemed to almost glow. I was garbed in a dark green robe hemmed with gold with a staff in my frail looking hands. I turned to face them to show a pair of bright emerald eyes that were slitted. The medallion around mey neck had four weapons; a morning star, an orb, a staff and a large sabre. I looked at Kazin and smiled.

"Took you long eneough." I whispered, liking my half elf form and able to hide among the humans without raising suspicion. "Remember me from earlier?"

Kazin frowned before thinking. "You're the one I was talking to earlier?"

I nodded. "You said it yourself. We're mage creatures. In this case. . . I'm a mage as well but I master in the Freeze spells. I'm sure Ricco told you my name."

"Skybolt." Jaha dropped his jaw as I tossed my hair over my shoulder. "I'm named that because I also know bolt as well."

I held onto my pennant and closed my eyes, lifting my head towards the celeing. Kazin cocked his head slightly as I lowered my gaze again and smiled. "My friend is very far away. He was the one who taught me my magic. This is the only way I can talk to him."

Kazin nodded, knowing what I ment. He held a similiar one that belonged to Hawel. His was like mine except his had a flame, a snowflake, a book and a lightening bolt. "But why are you here?"

"Oddler asked me to meet you here and go with you to meet Hawel. He asked me to deliver something to him." I held out a small wooden box.

"His Adept stone?" Kazin looked suprised as I nodded.

"It was repaired a few days ago. That's why I came as the skywolf. Flying here from Tristain was hard!"

"Tristian!?" Sharah gasped as my eyes fluttered towards her. "You wouldn't happen to know Mitula would you?!"

"Know her?" I laughed softly. "She taught me half of what I know."

hr 

The next morning. . .  
I stood looking over the village again from the hilltop as the sun rose far in the east. I closed my eyes and let the warmth wash over my face. I stared off towards the north where Hawel lived. I'd left the box with Kazin the night before. I was panning to merely follow unknown and help when I could.

I sighed as I looked towards the castle also in the east, seeing the black clouds encircle it. "He got it."

"Don't worry, Skybolt." Odd Eye said as he joined me, appearing almost out of thin air. "All's going according to plan. Nothing to worry about. We'll just watch how all this plays out."

"Oddler." I turned back to him. "Please promise me you won't go back and face Bedoe!"

"I won't be making an attempt for several more months, my dear." he said calmly as he ran a finger the length of the scar. "This little scar was a _gift_ from King Bedoe. Quite a warrior he is. His son Luke shows the same potental. He's lucky he's part of the plan."

"I know." I kept my gaze towards the castle. "I believe I do not need to watch them on their trip to Hawel's."

"Go there first. An ambush will be there when they go to leave. You _did_ leave the box with one of them, didn't you?"

I nodded. "The mage. He reminds me of you some of the time."

"Kazin you mean? I knew his father quite well actually. Inside that box is really the Ring of the Dead. Nifty little thing it is. Put it on and the dead become known but the living seem to fade away. . . "

"Oddler. Will my potions come in handy? You think some could give you your sight back?"

He shook his head. "Devil or not, I'm stuck like this. But a little Liquid Sunset wouldn't hurt to dull the pain though."

"But that stuff's. . . "

"That's the effect on humans. I ain't exactly human am I?"

"That's not the point, Oddler." I said as I glanced back at him. "It's still dangerous."

"Mix the stuff with Dragon Tears, Skybolt! It'll renege the dizzying affects and intensify the pain reliever in it!"

"You don't have to yell. I _was_ trained by Mitula some you know." I gave him a pleading look. "I'm just saying it's still dangerous though. I've been doing some reading in my spare time and. . ."

"Don't say it. I know I'm the last of my kind. _That's_ why I'm trying to get through with this plan." he looked towards the castle before looking towards the house. "Go while you can. The note's already been left with Kazin."

With a flourish I pulled out a red bottle and a yellow one. I let a small drop of the yellow liquid fall into the red before gently swirling it a few times to mix it. "Here you are. There's four doses in this bottle. Go easy on the stuff. I'll bring it to you myself if I have to."

"Thank you. . ." he leaned closer. "My love."

hr 

Sarah ducked as a large bat swooped overhead towards her. "Ahhh!"

"Sarah!" Chester growled.

"Look out, Chester!" she squealed.

He kicked backwards to collide with a large field rat.It flew upwards into a nearby tree and hung there with a hiss. The sound of light growling from nearby made the group huddle but Kazin smiled.

"It's alright you bunch." Kazin grinned as he spotted a grey blur. "It's just the Wolf pack that lives in these woods."

"Wolves live here?" Sarah gulped.

"Skywolves." Kazin corrected as one stopped moving and looked through the trees at them. Worry showed in it's eyes as it darted deeper into the woods.

Kazin silently cursed to himself as he took off, following the skywolf. "C'mon and follow me! There's trouble there!"

"How do you know?" Chester asked as he galloped next to Kazin.

"The Skywolves are restless. Thay become restless only when something happens in their territory." Kazin explained as he spotted a bat in the distance. He pointed towards it and shouted. "I summon Blaze!"

The bat keeled over, baked by the flame. Kazin slid to a stop as he saw what the bat was hanging over. It was a set of triplet skywolf pups.

A female one ran in front of the cubs and growled at the group before seeing Kazin approach her. She whimpered in thanks and licked the half elf's hand as a 'pawshake'.

"You're welcome." Kazin said as Sarah walked over to the pups and picked one up.

"They're so pretty!" she squealed as the skywolf pup reached up and pawed at a strand of her hair.

The mother gave a laughing bark before Sarah set the pup down. She dug into the sleeve, pulled out a blue collar and snapped it around the pup's neck.

The mother cocked her head couriously as Sarah pet the puppy on it's head. "What's the collar for?"

Kazin jumped as he reconized the voice. "Aishail(Ah-sha-l)? These are your pups?"

"Yep." the wolf said with a yip.

"The collar belonged to a dog of mine that died. This pup reminds me so much of her. . ." Sarah sniffled.

Bowie knew quite well which dog Sarah was taking about. The year the elven family had moved there, Sarah was only four or five. Her parents took her out to shop one day and a stray dog made friends with her. It followed her everywhere until she wouldn't do a thing without it being there. Some days it even followed her to school and lay at her feet as she learned. It was a large chocolate brown mutt and as sweet as could be.

It tore the elf to pieces when the dog came down with a strange illness (which was later found out by Sir Astral that the dog had cancer). She stayed with it and spent the night every night for the last week of it's life in the large doghouse that it lived in. She hated to see it suffer like it was but she did her best to make the dog's life as best as she could.

Bowie approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and placed one of her's on top of his. "I know it's hard to think of that. . ."

Sarah stood and sighed. "If my magic was stronger at the time I could've saved her."

"Sarah. . . that's in the past now." Bowie said very softly.

The pup she put the collar on approached the priest and whimpered. "I. . . I'm owd eneouf to go. . . "

Aishail looked at her oldest pup longingly. "It's true. She's old eneough to leave home. I'd be glad if you'd take care of her."

"I. . . she can come with me?"

"You. . . can. . . n-name me if you. . . want." the puppy yipped as it flapped it's small wings and hovered in the air in front of Sarah.

"Will Siren do?" Sarah asked quietly as she held out her arms.

"Siren!" the pup yipped and fell into Sarah's arms.

hr 

Kazin rapped impatiently on his master's door. With a sigh, he tapped his foot and did it again. I cleared my throat. He looked up to see me sitting on the roof looking down at them in my half elf form.

"What's wrong? Can't get in?" I asked as I stood and jumpped down.

"No, I can't. He's got the door locked." Kazin sighed before walking over to the old looking well and bringing the bucket up from within. He turned it over and opened a small pannel on the bottom of the barrel. Out fell a shiny silver key.

"Good thing he doesn't use his well." Kazin mused to himself as he unlocked the door and stopped cold.

Standing over a frail looking old man was two gruff looking humans dressed in Galam battle garb. I darted in front of Kazin and started snarling viciously and feeling the wolven blood well up within. Oddler had said there'd be an ambush but he never said Sir Hawel had to DIE because of it! Both gaunt soldiers turned and grinned before running out the opposite door. Kazin tried to run after them but ended up tripping on a loose tile on the floor.

The grey haired old man coughed a few times as I whimpered and slowly made my way over to him. "Skybolt. . . Kazin. . ." he weezed as everyone made their way into the hut.

"We're right here." he and I answered as Kazin joined me next to the dying human.

"They got. . . the scrolls. . ." the wizard's voice started to weaken.

Kazin took out the wodden box I had given him. "Don't worry master. I have your stone here. . ."

"Keep it. . . Kazin. . ." the wizard coughed up blood before continuing. "Promise me. . . you'll seal. . . the tower. . . please. . . it is. . . my. . . final. . . wish. . . . . "

Kazin sobbed in pain as his master's head rolled to the side. Sarah handed Siren to Bowie and placed a hand on Kazin's shoulder. He looked up at her with somber eyes before looking back to his now dead master.

I stood with a faraway look in my eyes and paced the floor a few times. "He never said Hawel would die. . . he told me this was a simple mission. . .and I. . . Augh!" I rambled off in the language only Oddler and I shared. I knew it because of my wolf half and he knew it because he was just about the last of his race.

hr 

Kazin was alittle unsteady on his feet as the group led him out. But just outside was a pack of skywolves and their leader was Aishail. She looked like she wanted to break some bones right there.

"Aishail." I said sharply before going on in the old language I was cursing in earlier.

She pointed towards the trees heading back towards Yeel. I gulped and paled before leading them deeper into the forest. The group followed me wordlessly as we came to a halt. Standing there barring the way to the village was Sir Lemon.

The gaunt red knight dressed in red stood with his sowrd drawn held high over something I couldn't see. The back of his chainmail tunic had Galam's seal on it and so did the brown leather pants he wore with it. A red headwrap and armet covered the now bald head.

He turned at the sound of Chester's whinny before grinning like a madman. On his knees before the Red Baron was a young boy, possibly younger than us by at least two years, that looked terrified. Soft violet hair fell down to cover his face and simple yellow peddler's clothing covered his thin frail looking body. It wasn't until he looked up did I realise he had the same scar as Oddler. . .

I didn't have time to think. My body reacted before my mind did. I ran off before the others could see what was happened to my body. I already knew the form my other self was settling in.

Back out of the forest where Lemon and Bowie were. . .

Bowie, wandering where I had ran off to for a split second, stared into the cold eyes of the barron. "Why are you here?"

"I've done got what I was here for." he snarled as the boy pulled and struggled aginst the ropes. The barron turned the sharp end of his blade to face the boy. "Keep struggling and see where this'll go."

The boy gulped before stilling. The pain of transforming was long gone, having to do it for years. It still felt uncomfortable though.

Kazin was too blinded by rage to see the changing boy. "Why did you have to kill him." It wasn't a question. I was a statement in pure utter hate for the human.

"The old coot wouldn't give the scrolls." the barron said off handedly as he heard the sound of rope ripping.

A humanlike animal was crouched where the human was. It's body seemed to be made of solid rock and muscle. It's fur was purple from the waist down with paws capped at the end with long and dangerous nails. Wings that were white in color spread from it's back and a mane of bright violet hair covered it's head, the chin and it trialed down the back of the shoulders all the way to the elbow. A long tail, tufted with golden fur at the tip, swayed back and forth just before it pounced past Lemon and into the woods.

Lemon took the chance of Bowie's unpreparedness and used the hilt of his heavy sword to knock the boy out. . .


End file.
